Big Talk
by Pandora02
Summary: ClexSLASH! Lex hält seinem besten Freund eine Moralpredigt. Im Bett.


**Big Talk in Smallville**

**Author**: Pandora (Pandora02gmx.de)  
**Disclaimer**: Nein, Lex und Clark gehören mir nicht. Ich verdiene kein Geld an ihnen und füge ihnen auch keinen Schaden zu...  
**Feedback**: Yes please, das wäre sehr nett. Ich freue mich über jede Reaktion!  
**Pairing**: Lex/Clark  
**Category**: Humor, PWP  
**Rating**: NC-17 / M (für Sprache und sexuelle Inhalte)  
**Spoiler**: keine  
**Summary**: Lex hält eine Moralpredigt. Im Bett!

* * *

„Okay, auch wenn's früh am Morgen ist, ich möchte, dass du mir zuhörst!

Schläfst du etwa noch?

Ich liege hier schon eine ganze Weile wach rum und denke nach und denke nach. Nicht dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, ich denke gerne, Denken ist etwas feines, aber ursprünglich habe ich diese sauteure Bettwäsche aus ägyptischer Baumwolle nicht importieren lassen, um unter ihr zu _denken_, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Ha ha, guter Witz, hm? Wenn es einer versteht, dann du! Nicht wahr, Baby?

Oh ja...

Na, bist du jetzt endlich auch wach? Gut, ich will nämlich deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

Leider passiert es mir in letzter Zeit immer öfter, dass ich hier liege und grüble, und soll ich ehrlich sein? Es gefällt mir nicht besonders. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass ich nie jemand gewesen bin, der im Bett große Reden schwingt - ich bin ein Mann der Tat -, aber meiner Meinung nach wird es langsam Zeit, dass wir ein ernstes Wörtchen miteinander reden.

Was? Du stimmst mir nicht zu? Du hast schon mal begeisterter ausgehen. Pfff... dein Pech. Wir sind hier nicht bei der Heilsarmee, sondern in _meinem_ Bett, und hier habe ich das Sagen, kapiert? Ich bin CEO von LexCorp, habe eine leitende Position bei Big Daddy, von all den offiziell und inoffiziell unter meinem Namen laufenden Projekten ganz zu schweigen, eine Kompanie von Lakaien gehorcht mir aufs Wort, und ich bin in _meinem_ Haus und in _meinem_ Bett _verdammt_ noch mal der Chef !

Huh?

He, was soll das denn? Du brauchst dich ja nicht gleich eingeschüchtert verkriechen. Okay, schon gut, schon gut, ich wollte nicht laut werden. Hach! Du bist in letzter Zeit aber auch unheimlich empfindlich, ist dir das klar?

Was ist?

Aaah, nun gut, ich gebe nach! Ich kann's einfach nicht mit ansehen, wenn du dich so traurig hängen lässt. Nein, es tut mir leid, ich hab's nicht so gemeint. Ehrlich. Komm schon... mmh... komm her, jaa... ja, genau, Kopf hoch. Hmm... gut... so ist's schon besser. Das gefällt dir, nicht wahr? Ich weiß am besten, was dir gefällt, das war schon immer so. O ja, das ist gut... mmh... so gut... _jaaaaa_... -- He! Immer schön langsam, wir haben's doch nicht eilig heute Morgen, hm?

Nein. Ich werde mich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen.

Genau darüber will ich mit dir reden. Ablenkungen.

Ich will nur dein, Bestes, das solltest du längst wissen, und was ich dir jetzt zu sagen habe, ist nicht bloß leichtfertig dahergeredet, weil wir heute Nacht trotz allem viel Spaß hatten, nein, ich meine es ernst, wenn ich sage, ich liebe dich.

Ja, wirklich, ich liebe dich - wie könnte ich das nicht? Aber... ich... ich bin unzufrieden mit der Gesamtsituation.

So, jetzt ist es raus.

Freut mich übrigens zu sehen, dass du noch da bist. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass meine Worte dich wieder zum Versteckspiel animieren würden. Aber du bist schließlich ein Mann wie ich, standhaft, auch wenn's mal kriselt, und das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich dich so mag.

Jawohl, das war ein Lob.

Im übrigen ist es auch für mich nicht einfach, mit dir darüber zu reden. Ich gebe ehrlich zu, dass ich gehofft hatte, drumherum zu kommen, dass sich alles so wieder einrenken würde...

Doch zurück zum Thema. Unsere Beziehung ist... hm, nun, nicht so, wie sie mal war, weißt du?

Früher waren wir uns immer einig. Du hast getan, was ich wollte, ich hab' getan, was du wolltest - und das war perfekt, denn wollten wir nicht immer dasselbe? Nach uns die Sintflut. Was kümmerten uns die anderen?

Jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob wir wirklich noch die gleichen Ziele verfolgen. Oh, glaub' nur nicht, dass ich abwerten will, was wir hatten, auf keinen Fall! Unsere Vergangenheit war wild, und wir sind zu Recht deswegen berüchtigt, aber... ja, ich weiß, es sind ´ne Menge Abers heute... mmhh... was wollte ich sagen? Ah ja, die Dinge verändern sich nun mal. Auch ich habe mich verändert.

Ich bin erwachsen geworden und habe Verantwortung für eine Menge Menschen, was ich sehr ernst nehme, und ja, ich hasse es selbst, so verdammt spießig zu klingen, aber es ist nun mal so, dass ich in manchen Dingen nicht mehr so rücksichtslos sein kann wie früher.

Ja, ich gebe es zu... _die Anderen_ kümmern mich jetzt. Gewisse Andere zumindest.

Hm...

Okay. Ahm, ja, es stimmt natürlich, im Grunde genommen wollen wir zwei noch immer dasselbe, nur scheinen unsere Methoden voneinander abzuweichen. Und übrigens, dein Timing ist mir manchmal echt rätselhaft.

Wie soll ich das nur erklären?

Lass mich ein paar Beispiele aufzählen, um dir meinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen. Hmm...

Gestern abend war erst so eine Paradesituation. Ich will Pool spielen, du willst Sex. Wirklich. Dank deiner Einmischung habe ich nicht einen Ball eingelocht, sondern sah aus, wie der letzte Amateur! Wenn ich etwas hasse, ist es Dilettantismus, das solltest gerade du wissen.

Dann letzte Woche im Talon. Ich habe harmlos nach der Geschichtsarbeit gefragt, und du, du wolltest nur Sex. Am besten gleich auf dem Tresen, was beileibe nicht nur der reizenden Miss Lang übel aufgestoßen wäre. Obwohl... ihr Gesicht wäre es womöglich wert... Sorry, vergiss das!

Was noch? Bei unserem Treffen vor zwei Wochen hier im Schloss wollte ich wirklich nur in aller Ruhe Star Wars sehen, und was wolltest du? Richtig. Sex.

Merkst du was?

Genau. Es läuft immer darauf hinaus, dass _du_ Sex willst. Und das ist dein gutes Recht, aber... o ja, das ist gut... aaahh... etwas tiefer... yeahh...

Whoa, stopp! Moment mal! Mh... nicht so eilig, ja, sonst muss ich noch glauben, du willst mich zum Schweigen bringen... obwohl, ist ´ne prima Ablenkungstaktik, aber nein, ich bleibe hart und will erst noch sagen, was ich zu sagen habe.

Versteh' mich nicht falsch. Sex ist toll. Wenn es nach mir ginge, könnten wir den ganzen Tag lang rammeln wie die Kaninchen, aber es wäre halt schön, wenn wir uns einig sind.

Verstehst du, was ich meine? Das Leben dreht sich nicht immer nur ums Ficken. Für eine wirkliche, ernsthafte Beziehung braucht es mehr als eine Erektion und die eine oder andere passende Körperöffnung.

Was ich damit meine? Himmel! Das kannst auch nur du fragen.

Na, Gespräche. Zum Beispiel.

Oder Poolspiele ohne Hormoneinfluss. Oder einfach Kuscheln vor dem Kamin. _Mit_ Klamotten.

_Pöh!_

Ja, mach' dich ruhig lustig über mich. Ich weiß selber, dass ich schon mal anders gedacht habe. Aber die Dinge ändern sich. Ich bin eben nicht mehr der, der ich mal war. Die Zeiten sind für mich vorbei, seit... nun... du weißt genau, seit wann... dieser Tag auf der Brücke... ja... der alte Lex ist damals wirklich gestorben.

_Herrje_! Siehst du? Das meinte ich mit empfindlich. Kaum rede ich vom Sterben, gehen bei dir sämtliche Lichter aus. Das war eine _Metapher_! Okay?

Komm schon, ich will, dass du mir weiterhin zuhörst. Ja, genau so. O Teufel, das fühlt sich gut an... siehst du? Wir sind uns immer noch einig... hmm...

Okay, was ich sagen wollte, ist folgendes: Man mag jemanden begehren, ihn meinetwegen abgöttisch lieben und verehren, aber es ist völlig falsch, diesen Jemand aus heiterem Himmel zu bespringen. Besonders, wenn der Jemand keine Ahnung hat, was vor sich geht. Das wäre grob unhöflich.

Ganz zu schweigen von absolut kontraproduktiv.

Ach Gott, was rede ich? Natürlich ist Sex dein Leben, ohne ihn wärst du... hm, einfach nicht komplett, aber...

Manchmal muss man einfach... einfach... du weißt schon... sich zurückhalten. Auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt warten.

Oh, natürlich liebe ich den Sex nach wie vor. Ich bin dreiundzwanzig, nicht zu alt, um nicht mehr zu wissen, wie es geht. Sieh her, ich weiß ganz genau, wie ich dich anfassen muss... hmm... oh yeah Baby, das gefällt dir...

Das Problem ist, ist hätte gern ein Wörtchen mitzureden. Es geht schließlich nicht immer nur um dich.

Obwohl, momentan wäre ich fast geneigt, dir zuzustimmen... oh ja, du hast recht, es geht um _dich_... komm zu Daddy, mein Großer.

_Jetzt_ ist genau der richtige Zeitpunkt.

Ja ja, ist ja schon gut! Du hast mich überredet. Ich halte meine Klappe und tanze nach deiner Pfeife. Du hast mich halt in der Hand. Hehe... witzig, ha? Wer hat hier wen in der Hand?

Soll ich dich ein wenig fester anfassen? So? Ja?

Ja, phantastisch... wir zwei sind ein unschlagbares Team.

Genau so! Oh. Gooott! Ja! Weiter. Weiter! Das ist genau richtig.

Hmmm... oh, du fühlst dich so gut an... ich liebe es, wie hart du wirst, und wie schwer... so dick und lang... oh ja, du bist unglaublich!

Ooah, etwas tiefer... ja... jaa... genau da... und jetzt fester, fester... so fest, dass es weh tut... und schneller... oh yeah!

Schau mal, ich hab' noch eine zweite Hand. Was meinst du, könnte ich mit ihr tun? Soll ich tiefer gehen? Hm...

Oh.

Schnall dich an, Baby, jetzt geht's gleich los. Finger gefällig? Uuuuh, ist das guuut! Oaaahh! Noch ein Stückchen? Ja, du willst mehr, nicht? Tiefer? Hier hast du mehr! Ja, ganz langsam immer tiefer... und jetzt - hmmm... Noch einer? Ja, zwei Finger sind besser als einer, nicht wahr? Ah! Tief... so heiß... rein und raus und wieder rein... und... haah... was diese kleinen Gelenke doch für Wunder wirken können, hm? Und noch mal aufwärts... aaohm... oh Gott, Claaark!

Finger sind was wunderbares! Mmhh... so beweglich... oh, und es ist nicht herrlich, wenn ich sie so anwinkle? Ja so. Aah! Alles hat seine Vorteile, nicht wahr?

O Jesus! Ja! Hah... Gott, ich weiß ja gar nicht, auf welche Hand ich mich konzentrieren soll... Ein Glück, dass ich Linkshänder bin. Linkshänder haben es immer besser, denn sie können meist mit beiden Händen gleich gut umgehen. Wenn die Leute wüssten, _wie_ vorteilhaft das ist...

Oh.

Das.

Ist.

Einfach.

Phantastisch!

Ha!

Haah!

Ja.

Ja!

Jaaa!

JAAAAAH!

_OAAAAAaaahhhhhr!_

Gn.

Mmmh... Ohhh jahh, Clark...

O, das war so gut... mnja... schlafen, will jetzt nur...

schlafen.

Gu'Nachd.

FUCK!

Bleib wach, du Idiot!

WAS ZUR HÖLLE MACHE ICH HIER EIGENTLICH?

Telefon, ich brauche sofort mein Telefon. Wo ist es? Ah ja, dort drüben.

So. Kurzwahltaste Eins. Es klingelt. Gut.

Komm schon, geh endlich ran.

Ich bitte ja nicht oft um etwas, aber wenn du jetzt nichts zuhause bist, weiß ich nicht, was noch alles passiert.

Hm.

Bitte.

Bitte geh' ran. Würde es vielleicht helfen, wenn ich zu Gott be- oh

Clark? Na endlich.

---

Ja, Clark, ich bin's. Hör zu, du musst sofort herkommen, ich glaube, ich werde verrückt.

---

Was?

---

Nein, ich bin nicht betrunken! Ich bitte dich. Weißt du, wie spät es ist?

---

Wie bitte?

---

Oh, tue ich das? Ja. Okay, Punkt für dich, aber heute habe ich noch nichts getrunken, und ich muss dringend mit dir reden, es ist ein Notfall!

---

Nein, Clark...

---

Cla...

---

Nein, ich kann dir...

---

Clar...

---

Ich werde nicht überfallen, ich bin ganz allein hier, und brauche dich unbedingt.

---

Nein, ich kann es unmöglich am Telefon besprechen.

---

Ob ich was?

---

Ja, das habe ich wörtlich gemeint. ICH. DREHE. DURCH!

---

Okay, ich versuche, ganz ruhig zu sein.

---

Mh-hm.

---

Ja.

---

Schön. Danke. Bis gleich, Clark.

Und aus.

Puh, das war ja schwieriger, als ich gedacht hatte. Kann ich's ihm verübeln, dass er misstrauisch ist? Wer wäre das nicht? So wie ich gestammelt habe. Aber Clark ist ein guter Freund und wird gleich hier sein. Sagen wir's ihm nun endlich? Ja, das tun wir. Das müssen wir. So geht es nicht weiter.

Also, aufgestanden, mein Lieber. Oha. Neinein, das hab' nicht gemeint, nicht schon wieder. Wir müssen dringend unter die Dusche und ich fürchte, es wird eine kalte! Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du dich erneut einmischst.

Es wird mir schon so schwer genug fallen, Clark beizubringen, dass du auf ihn stehst. Und was wird er erst denken, wenn er erfährt, dass ich mit meinem eigenen Schwanz rede?"

* * *

Ende 

Juli 2005


End file.
